Songbirds
by KamikazeDestiny08
Summary: Gokocho Nichira-san, also known as Tokyo's Songbird, isn't at all too happy actually she's quite pissed about having to record an album with Uchiha Sasuke. Will the handsome raven able to use his great looks, dark personality, and illustrious voice to wo
1. Chapter 1: RevalationTeenagers

Songbirds

Songbirds

Chapter 1: Revelations/Teenagers

"KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" was bellowed loudly

A silver-haired man clad in a silk black dress shirt with the first two buttons unfastened and black slacks flinched, accidentally dropping his small porcelain cup. He groaned through the black cloth mask, which was covering half his face, as it disintegrated on the carpeted floor.

At that same moment, the door was opened none too gently, revealing an obviously pissed off teenager. She had the most vibrant crimson hair that almost reached the back of her knees. She was clad in a long and baggy blue shirt and black skinny jeans with blue/black high-tops on. Her coal-colour eyes were narrowed to slits as she gave the middle-aged man a death glare that promised impending doom.

"Oh love, did you call me?" he said, statement dripping in sarcasm, with a hidden fake smile.

"Noooooooo! Not at all! What the** HELL **made you think that?!" she hissed sarcastically through tightly clenched teeth.

"Oooh! So you DIDN'T just scream my name? Okay then!" he smiled

A few veins pulsated on the teen's forehead as she cracked her white knuckles and trudged over to the man who would soon need medical assisstance

**A high-pitched yelp and opened can of Whup-Ass later…**

Kakashi moaned painfully as he rubbed the ice pack on his swollen cheek "What was that for…?" he whined, childishly

"How. Dare. You." she simply said, now seated atop the man's big mahogany desk, legs and arms crossed

"What did I do??"

"How DARE you make me record with him!!" she yelled

Kakashi blinked, apparently clueless of his actions

He blinked again…

And again...

And again…

Until……..

"Ooooooooooooohh!!" the silver-haired male exclaimed in realization, making the teen roll her eyes "You mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No shit, Sherlock…."

"Oh come now, Nichira-koi! It won't be half as bad as you think it'll be!" he assured with the most honest smile he could muster

"Hn!" she grunted, jerking her head to the side

Kakashi smirked and spun around in his chair until he was facing away from the female "Hmm….. Is it that you have a little _crush_on said Uchiha…?"

He raised an eyebrow as he was given silence as a response. The smirk grew a little lewd "I'm right, huh?? I knew it! I knew you liked Sasuke-!"

He was cut short when he and his chair were spun back around roughly, coming face-to-face with a now ferocious Nichira.

"_I'm sorry…would you like to repeat that…..Hatake Kakashi?" _she asked through clenched teeth, hand balled into a tight fists and killer intent dancing dangerously in her deep onyx eyes

Kakashi, now scared shitless, knew very well of what the young 16-year-old was capable doing

(And had the medical records to prove it)

"N-n-n-never mind…" he whimpered, smiling sheepishly

"Good. I'll be back later. Matsuri and Haku asked me to go to the mall with them. Want me to bring you anything?" Nichira stated, making her way to the door

"Hmm… Nothing I can think of…. Thanks for offering though. But bee back by at least 7. We're meeting with Uchiha and his bro-nager then." He told her

"Okay. Then I'll return by 9 at the earliest"

"Nichira…" the silver-haired man said in a warning tone of voice

"Oh, Fine! I'll be back in time for the bloody meeting"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "Thanks and have fun!"

"Hai, hai. Jaa ne (yes, yes. See ya)" she said with a wave before finally leaving

The man let out a sigh as he leant back in his big chair and placed his hand on his forehead

"Man, do teenagers scare the living shit outta me…." He groaned

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click….._

"Otouto..." a deep- baritone voice called over the irritating clicks.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Clickety- Click….._

"Sasuke..."

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click ….._

"Uchiha Sasuke, I swear to Kami I will break that damned phone in half if you don't stop texting. Same applies to you Suigetsu."

The latter person, clad in a gray muscle-shirt, light coloured baggy jeans and clean white sneakers, grunted "Do it and I'll have you regret even thinking about it, Itachi" he threatened, flipping some of his snow-coloured hair out of his face then went back to his phone

Said man finally snapped and arose from where he was seated. He walked up to the younger two and seized both phones and walked back to the large fish aquarium.

Suigetsu's light-coloured eyes widened "You WOULDN'T!!" he growled in unison with the younger raven.

And both electronic devices were submerged in the water.

"Now that I have your attention," Itachi stated calmly, ignoring the barrage of profanities that were thrown at him by both teens "I have to inform you that Hatake Kakashi and his client Gokocho Nichira will be here at 7 this evening to discuss the album you two will be recording together"

His younger brother raised an eyebrow "Gokocho…? That illegal chick that is also known as 'Tokyo's Songbird'?"

"Yes, and Sasuke don't call her 'illegal'. That vulgar comment was unnecessary"

"Well, she isn't eighteen yet, so technically he's only speaking the truth" Suigetsu stated, supporting his friend.

"Leave, Suigetsu. Like, NOW" the older raven said trough clenched teeth

"Hn. Fine. Whatever floats your taco" he said before leaving and leaving the brothers alone

Itachi sighed and massaged his temples in frustration.

His 19-year-old younger brother just watched him with a blank look on his face "…..what…?"

"I fail to understand how you can be friends with Suigetsu. But that's beside what I'm trying to tell you…"

"Then what is it you're trying to tell me…?"

"Try, and I mean really **TRY**, not to be a jerk tonight" (Easier said than done, Ita-chan XP)

"Reason being…..."

"Gokocho-san hates you"

"…… Reason being……"

"Oh, please, Otouto-kun! You're not exactly the gentlest person there is"

"All Uchihas as cold-hearted bastards… It runs in the friggen' family" Sasuke stated, reaching into the pocket of his dark and hugging jeans and pulling out his iPod™. "Well, not all…. There is kaa-san, Obito-ojiisan and Onee-chan who aren't as cold as the rest of us…"

The elder of the two brother sweat dropped, amazed at how Sasuke just changed the subject like that

"…………………"

Said young raven smirked "What's wrong, Niisan?" he asked, playing dumb as he put the earphones in place

"………. Just behave, Sasuke"

"Hn…. Hai, hai" he stated with a lazy wave, ending the conversation by turning on his music and walking out of the large office.

Itachi sighed as he made his way to the sofa and set himself down. A moment later, one of the maids came into the office and offered the raven a glass of water and aspirin.

She smiled sweetly at him "Teenagers, huh?" she commented

He smirked slightly in return after swallowing the two tablets "Yep…. They scare the living shit outta me…"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Time

Songbirds

Chapter 2: Meeting Time

"Please?" Pleaded one

"Nope" answered the other, none to kindly

"You need to"

"No I don't"

"You shall"

"I shan't"

"Would you two kindly shut up?" said a third, her voice complimented by her Kyoto country accent

"Then tell Nichira to PLEASE change her clothes!" Kakashi yelled at the older of the two teens

"Why? She looks perfectly fine"

"HER SHIRT IS TORN TO SHREADS!!!!!"

"Hey! The gardener was asking for it" the red-head defended herself "Saying I should cut my hair… the nerve of some people these days" she mumbled the last part, arms crossed and lips poking out.

The older man's body quivered in suppressed fury. He silently stepped behind his desk and pressed a button

"_Yes Hatake-san?"_

"Mai…" Kakashi groaned as if in pain

"_I'll have your aspirin sent up as soon as possible"_

"Thank you very much"

"Hey Matsuri, should I where the shirt that I found at the store next to-"Nichira started to say

"No, it's a little too showy. Maybe the other shirt that you found at the other store next to the place-"the elder girl started to answer

"Oh, yeah! That one's cute! Or maybe the mini-dress with the-"

"Oh, No! That was is so two years ago"

"Did you know Paris was wearing it the other day?"

Matsuri gasped "No!"

"Yes!!"

"BLACKMAIL!!!!" they both exclaimed as they ran to Kakashi's computer and started to type at almost hyper speed

Kakashi slumped from behind his desk, watching the two the entire time. He pressed the button again

"_Yes Hatake-san?"_

"Bring the whole bottle, please….?" He groaned, more pain sounding in his voice

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're late" Itachi almost growled as he kept glancing at his (expensive) watch. It was 9.30pm

"No shit" Sasuke murmured, too busy texting away

"Who the HELL are you texting?!" Itachi snarled, already beyond pissed off to keep his cool

"Suigetsu"

The elder stood where he was, gaping like a fish "The fu- HE'S TWO FEET AWAY FROM YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed

"Shh! I just received a text" Sasuke replied, not giving a flying rat's ass about his obviously infuriated older brother

A moment later the slightly older of the two was throwing his head back, howling with laughter as the younger had a cute little tint of pink staining his cheeks

Now, Itachi was curious. Sasuke almost _NEVER_ blushed "What exactly are you guys talking about?"

"You don't need to know, jiji. This is not something for the elderly and faint-hearted" Suigetsu answered, a wide grin spread across his face that made anyone want to kill something

That's exactly what Itachi wanted to do at the moment

"Calm down, Itachi. You're making your wrinkles more defined"

No, not just kill. Obliterate. No one made fun of his godly appearances. _Ever!_ (A/N: All who second this opinion please say 'Aye!')

Itachi crackled his knuckles as he slowly neared his prey…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the trio finally reached the Uchiha manor, Kakashi sighed as he adjusted his jet black silk tie for the umpteenth time.

"Chillax, dude… we'll be just fine" the red-headed younger teen smirked, sporting a black spaghetti-strapped shirt, a red and black pleated micro skirt, jet black ankle length leggings, and bright red dress flats.

"And if anything get outta hand, I'm here to help" the raven-haired Kyoto assured, clad in a strapless red-and-black plaid mini-dress, black knee length leggings, and red gladiator sandals. She pulled a lock of her shaggy dark hair and continued texting away on her keyboard phone. "BTW, Haku say's hey"

"Ooo! Tell Haku-chan I said 'heyyyyy!!!!'" Nichira said, jumping up and down like a three-year-old.

"FOCUS!!!" Kakashi yelled before reaching out to ring the doorbell.

He then froze when he heard something quite sturdy make contact with the other side of the door.

A brave silence….

"Body?" Kakashi asked, finger quivering slightly

"Yup" Matsuri and Nichira answered in unison, one texting and the other picking under her nicely manicured fingernails.

The silver-haired man let out a shaky sigh and rung the doorbell.

…….

_Ding-Dong!_

………..

_Ding-Dong!_

Nichira sighed and fished into the pocket of the man's slacks and pulled out his wallet.

"Nichira?!" Kakashi protested as the youngest of the trio pulled out his Master Card and bent down before the door.

After a few moments, she turned the knob and pushed open the door. "Well, look at that? Such a nice welcome" she said, smirking.

Kakashi stood dumbfounded as the two giggling females walked inside the huge estate as if they owned the place. After sighing, and pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked in himself.

The female raven and the red-head found their way to the sitting room, instantly blinking in confusion.

Itachi, who was currently trying to rip Suigetsu's arm out of its socket, looked up at his 'guests'. His hair was a mess, his clothes disheveled, and he had a few minor bruises on his face. How un-Uchiha-like…

At that same time, the Songbird and the rock-star-playboy exchanged nonchalant looks.

"Ah! Gokocho-san! You're here" Itachi managed to say sheepishly

"No shit…" Matsuri mumbled "Enough chit-chat now. Jeeves, would you be so kind to fetch me some room-temperature with three- no more, no less, same sized- ice cubes." She said as she placed a dollar in Itachi's breast pocket. "Thanks. You're a doll"

Itachi stood frozen, staring at the female as if she were mad. "…………..Excuse me?" he barely whispered in shock

"Oh, great. He's one of the dumb ones… you can never get good help these days" Nichira shook her head in pity

"Uh…Uhm… Nichira…Matsuri… This is Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother and manager….." Kakashi said, clearing the air before all hell eventually broke loose

"…….Ooooooooooh" said girls stated intelligently, now well informed.

"My apologies, Uchiha-sama. They, uh, tend to be that way" the silver-haired man said, cold sweat running down his brow.

"………….. Did they just mistake me for a _servant…????_" he hissed, infuriated

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now! As soon as we get the paperwork signed off, we can be on our way" Kakashi stated as he nervously took his seat in the large (overly huge) office.

Itachi, seated at his computer desk (and still pissed), nodded once and snapped his fingers twice, signaling for the maid to hand out the documents.

Sasuke, still texting away with Suigetsu, used his peripherals as he watched to two younger teens giggling and whispering in each other's ear, occasionally giving him a small glance.

"Hey, uhm, Sasuke?" the older youngest teen called

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow as he looked up at Matsuri

"Pardon my intrusion, but may I see you phone for the slightest second?" she asked, politely

He continued his reign of silence, but complied to her request anyways

"Much obliged, darling" she said with a wink.

The young Uchiha looked over the multi-page document, looking over the regulations and, of course, the album name

_Collision', huh…? Hn. Its okay, I guess…_ he thought as he pulled a lock of hair from his face.

Then he froze as a particular sound clawed at his eardrums.

He turned his head slowly to the two teens.

Then lowered his head to gaze upon the now destroyed cellular device.

He gaped, eyes wide with god knows what emotion. Let's just say that if he were any less a man, he would have cried.

"…………My phone….." he said only

"Whoops…" Nichira said, feigning innocence

"You dropped my phone……"

"My oopsie…." She replied, honestly and truly not giving a damn

"I cannot believe you dropped my phone……"

"Well, I did…. The evidence is right there…."

"You killed my phone…. I don't even know you and already I want to rip you in half….."

Nichira smirked "Oh, well!" she smiled mischievously

Suigetsu, who was not involved in the previous conversation, was currently licking and biting at his lips while getting an eyeful of Matsuri.

"Hey, you know Matsuri…." He started to say

She turned to said boy who purposely had his legs spread wide open

"There's always a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow…" Suigetsu pat the bulge at the front of his pants, emphasizing his point.

The raven-haired teen sweatdropped at the pick-up line, completely unimpressed by it. But nonetheless, she walked up to him, smirking and swaying her hips in ways that turned the older male on.

Then, she bent down to look his in the eye and said,

"I'm not Irish…. And you're not getting lucky" and with that, she flipped her hair in his face and walked back to her seat, leaving a dumbfounded Suigetsu behind.

"Well, now that this meeting is over, we can do our first recording, say next Friday?" Kakashi suggested

Itachi nodded "We will meet in your studio, 12pm noon."

"'S'alright with me…." Nichira said, spinning around in her chair

"Whatever…" Sasuke, bored from lack of texting, mumbled

"Alright then. See you then"


End file.
